


The Sentinel And The Crazy Guide

by ainamclane



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawaii Five-0 xover/fusion with The Sentinel,<br/>Blair and Jim appear<br/>Danny!Sentinel, Steve!Guide coz Steve has his ninja skills to protect himself, Danny his senses, Grace!Sentinel coz she’s Danno’s</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sentinel And The Crazy Guide

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching a re-run and typed this story down in a few minutes... so this is unbetaed...  
> my first h50 story...  
> enjoy and please take a moment if you have the time to review for me to learn from my mistakes ;)

The Sentinel And The Crazy Guide

He wasn’t sure what he was doing in the forest in the first place. Seriously, he loved Jersey and the city so how a case got him stuck in the forest by Cascade, he didn’t really know. He winced when he took another step because ouch, that really fucking hurt.

Danny was going crazy. He felt like everything was too much, the smell though forest-y and clean was also covered with dirt, mud and animals. He could taste it in his mouth and it wasn’t pretty. The blood seeping out of his wound was too searing hot and he really wanted to know with what the bullet had been laced because this seriously looked like a trip on the best drugs available. Having started as soon as he’d been shot.

Closing his eyes and finally collapsing because it was unbearable, Danny screamed, trying to ease the pressure in his scull that simply said too much, too much pain, his skin felt like it was burning alive every time a breeze brushed him, the stones he lay on top of were knives piercing his flesh and the too bright light was really hurtful.

And huh, what was a black panther over there? He was clearly seeing things but this was way too strange for any drug. He tried to get his breathing under control because it hurt. Everything did and god, that sounded like Godzilla walking at him!

“Hey man, you need to take deep breaths and concentrate,” a voice whispered and Danny was relieved that it wasn’t too loud. He then followed every advice the guy gave him and he was sure that this guy knew exactly what he had to do. There was another man around, smelling just like the first man and Danny smiled a bit once he had everything under control. 

~*~

“No, Blair, I still don’t have my Guide,” Danny sighed and shook his head: “You know I told you about Rachel but she does a poor job.”

“C’mon man, only because she’s your ex-wife…”

Danny smiled when Jim’s voice appeared: “I know what you mean. My ex wife was just like her. Keeping it at bay but not being my guide. So, where are you moving to?”

“Hawaii of all places! Can you imagine!? Its full of beach and sand and sun! And worst of all, pineapple everywhere…” Danny said and packed up his desk in Jersey’s PD. 

“Call us once you’re settled. We might swing by for a holiday if Simon can spare us.” Blair said with his jumpy crazy voice that was not to rest until Jim agreed. 

“I will, thanks guys for checking up on me.”

“We do with all of our fellows,” Jim said and Danny could hear the shrug over the phone because Jim’s muscles moved.

“How many have you found?” Danny asked interested.

“One in DC, one that’s currently stationed in Antarctica and that’s about it,” Blair said and Danny smiled impressed: “Chance you plan on a meeting?”

Jim laughed: “Chief, that isn’t a bad idea though only when everyone had a guide. I don’t trust other unbound sentinels.”

“Agreed,” Blair said and Danny frowned when he heard a sound: “Guys, gotta go, something’s wrong. I call you when I’m in Hawaii.”

He didn’t wait for a reply but chased to the nearest window, drawing his gun and participating in the shootout in front of the PD. His bullets were hits. 

~*~

“Hey monkey,” Danny greeted Grace and she smiled at him and his whole world lit up. He already tried making out if she was a Sentinel, too and it looked promising though he wasn’t quite sure yet. She at least always knew when he was coming to visit and had better senses than most.

“Hi daddy,” she smiled brightly and grinned: “First day at school was pretty cool. We went to the beach for swimming lessons and animal studies.”

“Yeah, so you’re a specialist in naming fish now?”

“Yeah, I think so. It was pretty cool to have a class outside,” she smiled and then shrugged: “Step-Stan didn’t think that’s a good idea though.”

Danny frowned and looked up to where Rachel and Stan were fighting behind closed doors while he got Grace into the car: “Yeah? Why’s that?”

“No! That’s not a good school for children! I mean leaving the school yard and whatever could happen to them! I don’t like kids running around outside all day! They’re supposed to learn mathematics and languages.”

“Grace is my daughter and I am to decide to which school she’s going! She had to stay inside all day back in New Jersey due to the weather and here she’s actually seeing the animals they’re supposed to name instead of just seeing in a book! Not to mention that they go swimming which is good exercise!” 

“Dad, don’t even pretend you cannot hear their conversation,” Grace said and looked sad: “I like that school.”

“I’ll tell your mom and Step-Stan that later. I think it’s a good idea to not be in a class all day. That’s what I like about my job, you know?”

“I know. And since I know what you can hear and see, its much saver for you,” Grace smiled: “Do you think I’m just as good?”

“I don’t know, monkey. I forgot that I had these abilities up until now, but I won’t let that happen to you. I will practice with you every day until you have your own guide.” Danny started driving back to his place and as much as it looked crowded, it was clean and not smelly. 

“I always love coming to your place,” Grace said and smiled: “Yours doesn’t smell like old socks and all. And your soap is way better than mine though its not that bad when I dial down my senses.”

“Hey, tell your mom you’d like it coz you think you get rashes from their soap. Its better for you anyway and you know it. Or you take mine with you every time you run out of it. Is your school uniform scratchy?”

“I do that, dad. And yeah, its scratchy but I can deal with it. I think my senses aren’t that high yet since I’m not supposed to know about them and can’t defend myself?”

“That’s an interesting thought. When Blair and Jim come here to visit, we’ll ask Blair. He may know something but I won’t tell them about you until they’re here or else they’ll pack their stuff and move here to do a case study on you.”

“You’ll protect me, right?” Grace asked and Danny nodded while whispering: “Always. You’re my little girl and I’d do anything for you.”

“Even when you have found your Guide?” she replied and looked sad for a moment.

Startled, Danno parked the car and twisted to look at her: “You’re always my daughter and I promise you I won’t let anything come between us. I don’t know what will happen when I find a Guide, but I’m sure she’ll move with me to wherever you are going.”

“Dad, you’re silly. It also could be a man.”

Danny really felt stupid that he hadn’t thought of that but he merely nodded before they got out of the car. He would have to get a special school uniform and soap for Gracie.

~*~

Walking up to the house, Danny nearly gagged though his smell sense was dialed down far enough not to trigger anything. Poor Detective McGarrett, Danny thought and shook his head. This was awful.

Carefully dialing up his smell sense, he could make out a strong, male scent and another more fading one coming from the other room. Clearly not the shooter but definitely in on the kill. The cordite was heavily present and Danny frowned. This was really bad.

When he heard a noise from the garage, he jumped around, hurrying into that direction and using his senses to make out the guy. His nose gave him a male scent, laced with salt water, gun oil, explosives and rainforest, something unique underneath that smell as well. 

Danny quickly drew his smell back before he’d zoned. He could use his senses in small quick intervals before zoning out and though this was not either shooter, this guy smelled of a gun.

“Hands up!” Danny yelled and found himself face to face with another gun and a really hot looking guy, blue eyes and tattoos peaking out under his shirt. Danny could hear every creak in those tight wound muscles.

The next few minutes passed in a blur and before he could do much else, he stood in front of his new boss, still not believing what just happened.

~*~

Incredible pain shot through his arm and he fell backwards. Fuck, he hadn’t heard that bastard early enough! Thankfully he had heard him or else he’d be dead now. Gasping for breath, he quickly got up again, following Steve and making out their voices and sound of the chase. 

Having an eye on their suspect, Danny shot, hearing the muscles creak in the guy’s body and how he’d tightened his trigger finger. He zoned for a moment before Steve asked him if he was okay, his voice bringing him out of his small zone out.

Having a partner that could do that in seconds was good, even Rachel hadn’t managed it that fast and he’s glad he never told her the reason for his zone outs. Grace would have hell going through that with Rachel who had no idea whatsoever.

Yelling at Steve about his idiocy was relieving but the pain that shot through his arm seconds later was no fun. He hated Steve that second and punching him was a good come back. He had timed it perfectly, choosing that second that McGarrett had relaxed a bit, between one heartbeat and the next, right when every person was just a bit slower to react while also blinking their eye. 

He got the shot in, pretty much surprising McGarrett who looked at him, stunned.

Danny barely suppressed his smile.

~*~

“Daddy, is he your Guide?” Grace asked one day and Steve looked at Danny, frowning and Grace shrugged: “He looks like it anyways.”

Danny frowned and waved Steve off: “What do you mean?”

Grace whispered back: “You smell differently. More like him, and the first time I met Steve he smelled not like you…”

Huh, Danny thought and shrugged: “Well, guess I didn’t realize it before.”

“Now you do!” Grace grinned brightly and hugged Danny, waving both men goodbye before going to Rachel’s.

“What did she mean, your Guide?” Steve asked and turned to look at Danny.

“She meant that you’re the guy that always watches out for me, no matter how crazy you are. In the stories I tell her, you’re my Guide…” Danny lied and could hear Grace’ “Lair” reply. He always focused hard on her until she was out of his detection zone.

Steve nodded and let it be.

~*~

“Seriously? A shark cage? You know there are sharks around and I seriously have to question your sanity. Do they teach you that crap in the army?”

“Navy,” Steve replied snippy and shrugged: “You were the one who watched me do it and you actually talked about Grace while that guy was screaming in the background.”

“Oh har har, right, let it all be my fault!” Danny snipped back and suddenly smelled explosives. He whirled his head around, eyes following the smell he detected and is vision zoomed in to a bomb under a car. Seeing no one in the car yet, Danny walked towards it, completely ignoring Steve’s question.

Quickly checking the area, Danny found no one around to match the smell of the explosives, besides Steve but McGarrett smelled differently. He checked the area quickly and intensely since he couldn’t risk a zone out now.

“There’s a bomb under that car. I really hope they taught you how to dismantle them?” Danny asked and stepped closer, ready to interfere with anyone wanting to get into the car.

“How do you know that?” Steve asked with a frown but followed Danny over anyways, kneeling down and blinking surprised: “Huh, I guess its easy to dismantle.”

“Easy?” Danny replied: “Nothing’s easy with explosives! You could get the wrong cable and boom, no Commander McGarrett anymore. Not to mention that someone could come here and trigger the bomb with their cell phone or remote control or car key!”

HPD then showed up, Kono and Chin leading the evacuation and then Chin stepped closer: “The car is registered to a man named Ernst Ivory. He’s one of the governor’s closest party member.”

Steve nodded and quickly looked to the bomb squat, ready to get the bomb. Well, after he already deactivated the trigger.

“So, Danny, how did you see the bomb?” McGarrett asked and frowned at him.

“It blinked red?” Danny replied ironically and then shrugged: “I saw it out the corner of my eye. Sorry.”

Chin frowned as well but let it be. Steve looked frustrated and Kono wondered what the hell was going on.

~*~

“Dad, you smell like smoke and wrong,” Grace said when they picked her up later that day and had a close call saving a victim right before catching the guy. Steve frowned and looked at them, smelling at his cloths.

“I don’t smell anything,” Steve said and shrugged.

“That’s because you always smell like that,” Grace replied before they got into the car and started driving: “Can we go to the beach?”

Danny was about to deny when McGarrett suggested: “Sure you can. I planned on having you for dinner and I have that small strip behind my house…”

“Steve, really we can’t always stay at your place,” Danny said though he saw Grace looking disappointed. 

Steve looked sad for a moment and shrugged: “Whatever. Mary’s there as well and Chin and Kono will come over later.”

Grace smiled: “Please Danno?”

“I hate you,” Danny replied but whispered for Grace: “I love you monkey but one word about him and being my Guardian and we’re leaving.”

“You need to tell him soon Dad, before something bad happens to you. My spirit guide told me.” She whispered back.

Sighing out loud, Danny indicated at Steve that he had won: “Fine, but first we’ll get some ice, I could need one.”

“But not Kamekona’s latest creation. They’re always horrible,” Grace laughed. 

~*~

Entering Steve’s house, Danny frowned: “Something’s wrong.” He whispered to himself and smelled fried skin. Like from a taser. He smelled strange fragrances that didn’t belong here and he thought he smelled blood. Not good at all.

“Steve?” he called out and heard a groan. Crap, Steve was on the ground, gaining consciousness and blinking at him: “Danno?”

“Yeah, hey. You got tasered, don’t move, I’ll get you some ice.” Danny disappeared quickly but by the time he walked back, Steve was already sitting upright, wincing. Kono and Chin appeared not too long after.

“Okay, let me guess, you fought three attackers?” Danny asked and when Steve looked at him, Danny continued: “One was over there, looking for something. You surprised him, a second one appeared and not long after that, while using your ninja skills, you hurt one, who’s blood is there and then a third snuck up to you and tasered you?”

“If you got that just from seeing the struggle signs here, you’re good, Williams,” Steve said and groaned when moving his head. The ice had already melted so Danny prepared another pack.

“Well, not to tell you, but I told you I’m good. I made my detectives badge after all.” He became defensive now. 

Before Steve could reply to that, Danny’s cell rang: “Hey.”

“Danno, is Uncle Steve all right?” Gracie asked worriedly and Danny could hear kids in the background, clearly stating that she was at school and used her mobile phone which had Rachel’s, his, Stan’s, Steve’s and Kono’s numbers on speed dial.

“Yes he is, why would you ask?”

“Mom drove by a biker’s bar this morning and I smelled Steve’s blood. And something that belonged to Steve but I’m not too sure.”

“Thank you monkey, that’s a great help. How many minutes after you started driving was that?” Danny asked and when Steve and Chin looked at him, he waved them off.

Grace hesitated a moment: “About ten minutes.”

“Thank you, monkey. Danno loves you!”

“Love you too, Daddy.”

“Was that Grace?” Steve asked.

“Yes, and she called because she saw someone that looked like he got into a fight with a ninja this morning. It’s a biker bar about ten minutes away from Step-Stan’s house. Asian.” Danny supplied because he had smelled it: “She also mentioned the red toolbox that she saw around here,”

Kono gaped: “She really is coming after you.”

Steve frowned: “Danny, are you sure-“

“She called me, Steve. I didn’t tell her anything.” Danny sighed. It was about time he included his partner to help him.

“So whom have you talked to about this box?” Chin asked and Danny smacked himself. No Asian attacker would smell like strawberry gum, nail polish and menthol cigarettes: “Mary,”

“How do you know all that Danny?” Kono asked and Danny shrugged.

Steve eyed him a moment as if he tried to figure something out but couldn’t. 

Making their way over to Mary’s while Chin and Kono investigated the biker’s bar, Steve stayed silent and Danny cursed that he didn’t tell Steve about being a Sentinel earlier. Grace’ spirit animal, a sea eagle, had already nagged him about Steve. Steve, who was the same spirit animal than he himself was.

“Look, I didn’t tell you everything about me and I’m really pissed that we don’t have the time to do all this twenty-questions, but please trust me on things even when you can’t see anything yet, okay? Later, when we have Mary, I will answer everything you want to know.” Danny promised and hoped not to be too late.

“For example why you know about three attackers?” Steve replied, pissed off.

Danny nodded: “Yes, among other stuff.”

McGarrett shifted and nodded: “Alright, I trust your judgment.”

Williams winced inwardly because he could hear the hesitation deep down in the voice. He sighed and really hoped things weren’t beyond repair.

~*~

When they had solved the whole Mary-case, Steve drove them back to his place, ignoring that he had many pictures of the missing evidence to be looked through. Danny had promised to talk and that they would.

Opening a beer bottle each, Steve sat down on the beach, having placed the chairs down there. Danny hesitated, walking up and down nervously. He didn’t know what to say.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind?” Steve suggested.

Danny snorted: “Well, how can I start telling you what’s on my mind without screwing this up completely and making you understand? Its not that easy, Steve. I wish it were.”

“You knew there were three people attacking me,” Steve started and that reminded Danny that there were many broken things back inside the living room.

“They smelled.” Danny replied without thinking: “Of Asian food and sweat and your blood and the taser burnt your skin and it was awful before I even saw you.”

“How could you smell that?”

“How could I see the broken back light of the car from more than a mile out?” Danny replied and shrugged: “Its just something I can.” 

Steve took a sip and fixed his eyes on Danny: “What else?”

“All my senses are enhanced. Better than yours. I smell what the people are having for dinner three streets down, I can hear conversations a bit further away and I can see quite far. I bet if I try hard enough I can touch what particles are in the sand and where they’re from.”

Steve looked surprised and disbelieving as well: “Right.”

Danny groaned: “Kono and Chin are about to show up…like,..three minutes.”

“Can you tell me what they’re talking about?” Steve asked and Danny listened.

“Cuz, I know you don’t think so, but something’s going on with them.” Kono said and Danny could hear her laugh muscles.

“Yes, I know something, but I don’t think they’re…you know…” Chin tried to avoid the word and Danny had to swallow. He knew what they implied.

Kono shook her head, hair brushing against her shoulder: “If they’re not yet, they will be fucking their brains out, soon.”

“They’re talking about us. They think of whether we jumped each other’s bones yet and if not, Kono figures its gonna be soon.” Danny said and blushed. He knew that with sharing the spirit world, it might happen.

Steve laughed: “Yeah, right. I think they watched too much TV.”

“So you believe me?” Danny asked hopeful and looked to the road: “Here they come.”

“I’ll ask them first,” Steve said and greeted Kono and Chin: “Hey guys.”

“Hey brah,” Kono smiled and they got a beer each, settling down next to Steve and Danny.

“So, did you really talk about me and Danny fucking our brains out back in the car?” Steve asked nonchalantly. 

Kono and Chin had the deer caught in the headlights-look and Kono actually blushed: “Did you bug us?”

Steve gaped at Danny: “Seriously?” 

“I told you I could hear them talking. Now, I really need to go,…” Danny said and stood, his eyes accidentally catching a flash of light in Steve’s eyes and it looked so pretty, so blue and brilliantly so. 

“Danny!?” Steve said and called him, touching him on his arms: “Danno are you okay?”

Blinking, Danny nodded: “Uh, yeah, sorry. Now I really need to-“

“Explain us what’s going on,” Kono said and Chin nodded.

“What was that?” Steve asked worried and staring into his eyes: “You promised to answer any and all question.”

“To you, but not-“

“They’re ohana.” Steve argued and Danny knew that. He really knew that. 

Shrugging, Danny sat back down, rubbing hands over his face: “I really don’t know how to explain it but I kind of get these zone outs when I accidentally focus on something too long. Its weird to explain but I can’t control it sometimes and so far Rachel was helpful in not letting me zone too long but she couldn’t pull me out under a minute and I kind of need to find my Guide…”

“Wait, Guide?” Steve asked and suddenly looked pissed: “You told Gracie I’m your Guide!”

Danny tried to stand up and flee quickly but Steve was there, holding him tightly, not letting him go: “Danny!”

Chin and Kono looked ready to leave them alone any moment but were too caught up in it to actually leave just yet.

“Yes, I told her! She knows I’m a Sentinel!” Danny said and continued: “My Guide is the only one who is able to bring me out of a zone out in less than thirty seconds. Without realizing it, you did it right before you thought it funny doing one of your ninja skills on me or a bit earlier when I got shot at. Since then it happened a few times but I could pass it off to thinking.”

“A sentinel?” Kono asked and frowned.

“That’s the term for what I am. Its some tribe protection thing. I have heightened senses, that’s how I could hear you. But with that comes to problem of having zone outs because I don’t have a guide to help me.” Danny sighed and sat back down, taking a breath.

Steve nodded and knelt down in front of Danny: “And you think I’m your Guide?”

“Yeah, I think so. But I never intended to say anything-“

“You thought I wouldn’t want to be your Guide…” Steve cut in.

Danny looked at Kono and Chin: “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but its not…I know it was stupid because if I zone and don’t have your back, it could have ended badly, but telling that I am a sentinel…well, I have a friend who got forced to break into facilities while they had his Guide on gunpoint. That’s not easy…”

“If I’m your guide, I’m special. You know I can easily beat someone up and you always tell me I’m crazy.” Steve said and shrugged.

Danny laughed and nodded: “Yeah, alright. But its not that simple. I’d have to call those two, the Sentinel and Guide I know to help us…”

Steve nodded: “So what do I have to do?”

Chin and Kono got up and turned to leave, Danny smiled: “Kono, Chin? I’ll do a FAQ tomorrow.”

Both laughed and said their goodbye.

“Well, there’s no exact how-to-do-it because so far there are only a few sentinels around and even Blair, that’s the Guide who’s done a lot of case studies, said that meditation is a key to keeping my senses in check and that we have to train them. Also, while you ground me, I have a higher range and time to search without zoning.”

Steve nodded: “And if you zone?”

“Do something to catch my other’s senses attention. Like I’m fixed on seeing, touch me. If I’m focused on a sound and zoned, smell or touch can do it…”

“Good, I’ll just punch you or twist your arm again,” Steve grinned and Danny pushed at him.

Danny then fidget and sighed: “Okay, I need to go then, it’s late and we have work tomorrow.”

“Why don’t you crash here?”

Danny sighed: “Because your father left a pair of socks under the bed, there’s a dead mouse or rat or something in the roof and your cleaning stuff is way too strong, much less your sheets-”

Steve just laughed: “Okay, okay, I get it! We’ll clean up on the weekend and then we’ll see.”

Danny nodded relived: “Yes, thank you.”

“How about I stay at your place?”

“Okay, I get that you accepted that you’re my Guide, but that doesn’t mean that you have to move in with me right away though it will be better eventually but I’ve dealt with this for a while now and I’m sure I can so for another few days.”

Steve looked a bit lost then and Danny sighed. This was difficult enough without having to tell Steve that he had more than a crush on his partner that may or may not be related to him being his Guide and weird chemicals mixing when they met because Grace was right, they smelled like each other already and if that didn’t belong into the weird-possessive category, Danny didn’t know what would.

“If I can help you, I will.” Steve said and was determined. Danny didn’t dare dialing up his smell and he carefully held his eyes above waist level.

“Steve, before you do that, you might need tonight to try meditating. You do have a spirit animal which you need to see behind your eyes before you’re fully able to help me.” Danny said with a small smile: “I’m sorry.”

“My spirit animal is a black panther,” Steve replied and smiled: “I first saw him in training with the SEALs. We were to imagine a place where we’re save. I expected the ocean but I saw a jungle and a black panther. When I told a friend later, he said that the Native American sometimes had spirit animals to guide them. I’ve seen it twice after that.”

Danny gaped at him: “Wow, that’s…”

“Williams is speechless. I can’t believe it,” Steve chuckled and shook his head slightly: “When I was here the first night before the funeral, I saw a second black panther.”

“We already touched souls in the spirit world. That’s why we met that strongly the first times we saw each other.”

“Strongly?”

“Like punching you strongly.” Danny elaborated.

“Which could also have been fucking each other brains out strongly.” Steve added and smiled openly: “I knew it was either that or punching you. When you did punch me it got better.”

“Did you ever see an eagle?” Danny asked and smiled at when he first saw Grace in his dreams.

Steve frowned and shook his head: “No, I didn’t.”

“Ah, never mind. I saw it many times now and just wondered.” Danny smiled and hoped that Grace was save just a bit longer.

“So Kono and Chin weren’t far off with the attraction?” Steve asked and now Danny could smell the arousal and saw it in Steve’s eyes.

“Yeah, but I gotta warn you. I can zone any time my senses are overloaded.” Danny said and shrugged: “It happened before…”

Steve laughed: “I bet but I don’t plan on leaving you in one for too long.”

“I think it won’t happen since you are my Guide…” smiling, Danny leant close and let his lips brush against Steve’s. It was amazing and he was glad that Steve’s smell engulfed him as well or else he might have just zoned that second.

~*~

When Danny entered the headquarters the next morning, he tried not to wince when the first smell of something hit him. It was awful.

“Guys, what is that smell!?” he asked Chin who was holding a cup of coffee.

“I don’t smell anything…” Chin said and Danny groaned. Great, now his senses have tripled thanks to Steve and him and last night.

Being the detective he was, he followed the smell and actually ended up in front of a storage room, Chin and Kono, who had arrived just then, following him.

Steve’s steps weren’t too far behind now. He asked them what was going on but Danny ignored him in favor of concentrating on his senses to get them dialed to a lower than normal level because whatever smelled like that was behind that door.

Opening it, they all gasped. It was a body, looking days old and Danny really didn’t know how he had passed this hallway without noticing it before.

“How long has it been here?” Kono asked and held a hand in front of her mouth.

“It looks like days,” Chin supplied but Danny shook his head.

“Guys, seriously, I mean my senses have tripled thanks to Steve now but even I couldn’t have missed that the last few days.” Danny said and frowned: “There’s something else under that smell…”

“What is it?” Steve asked and touched Danny’s shoulder: “Try isolating it. Concentrate and ignore the other…things.”

Danny did just that, pulling the hint of a fragrance in and isolating it, ignoring the others. He’d have zoned by now, if it weren’t for Steve’s touch grounding him: “Its fucking pineapple with chili.”

Chin laughed and Danny rubbed his face: “There are small scratches on his bones,”

“Our very own CSU kit. Danny, you’re cool!” Kono grinned.

Steve nodded at him: “Do you know anything that could to that?”

“Its your freaking island. I don’t even know three fish in the ocean,” Danny replied and sighed: “It left behind some residue…”

“Can you use your sight to lead on your smell? Like when you hear a sound, you automatically seek it with your eyes?” Steve asked and frowned when Danny stared at him: “What?”

“You’re freakish talented, Guide.” said Danny before looking back and trying to force his sense to find out what it is: “Its actually fish. But the strange thing is, I cannot smell anything ocean-like on him besides that.”

“Him?”

“Oh please, don’t make me say it.”

“Say what?” 

“That’s what’s left of his penis,…” Danny said and winced: “I warned you…”

All three men winced again and Kono just rolled her eyes: “I know where we can find pineapple and chili and fish in one place.”

~*~

“Danno?” Grace asked when they were walking back from Kamekona’s ice shop to the car where Steve was waiting. Danny nodded and mentioned her to continue: “You’re bonded now, right?”

“Yes, Gracie, we are. And I really wish you will find your Guide soon,” Danny said and smiled.

“Will you follow me when I have to move again?”

Danny stopped dead in his tracks, Steve already having heard what Grace had said: “Monkey, I’d-“

“I’d never let him do that,” Steve said and knelt down: “I promise you that I will not let him stay when you have to leave.”

Grace smiled: “Thank you, Guide.” She said respectfully and then hugged him: “Uncle Steve.”

Danno laughed: “She calls you uncle now, that’s better than Step-Stan.”

“That’s because Guides never leave their Sentinels,” she smiled and looked at Steve: “Don’t be scared about that, but its like a marriage.”

“I figured that much,” Steve said and hugged Grace.

Danny’s phone rang and he motioned at Grace and Steve: “Why don’t you go on down to the beach, I’ll follow in a second.”

Grace grabbed Steve’s hand and led the way along the paved path: “Uncle Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Someone smells like when you and Daddy were in the explosion…”

Steve gaped at her, surprised and she grabbed his hand: “Ground me.”

All Steve could do was hold on: “Danno!” he said in a normal tone, knowing it would catch Danny’s attention no matter where Danny was.

Grace then pointed at a man: “That’s the guy.”

“Go right back to Kamekona, you hear me?” Steve asked and Danny was already there, nodding at her: “Go but be careful, use your senses to avoid anyone with guns and other dangerous stuff.”

She did.

Steve then pointed at a man: “She identified him,”

“He’s the one with the remote. I can smell the plastic frying further over there…” Danny said and looked frustrated.

“I go after the bomb,” Steve said at once.

“No, you won’t find it and don’t know when it’s too close to melting point. Catch the guy, I’ll be fine.”

Steve nodded and sprinted after the man while Danny used his heavy footfall on the ground to actually ground himself while looking for the bomb.

He found it inside a waste bin. It was really close to heating up and exploding but Danny had to try. He quickly yelled out that they should disappear and was glad when everyone actually did. Holding the bomb in his hands, Danny threw it into the water, knowing that there was a deep pit in the ocean ground.

The explosion still rattled his senses and he was covered in rocks and water.

“Danny!?” he heard Steve’s agitated yell and he could barely see Steve. Huh, he hadn’t known how far he’d run. Steve looked real pretty, his eyes a brilliant blue but so worried and-

“Hey, Danno, don’t zone any longer,” Steve said, touching him on his cheek and leaning close enough to engulf him with his smell. 

“Thanks,” Danny said and shook his head: “I don’t even know what put me under this time.”

“Maybe it was high exposure to touch, smell and sound. You probably zoned when I called out.”

“Where’s Grace?”

“I’m here at Kamekona’s” she replied and Danny smiled: “Ah, don’t mind, she’s save.”

“That’s actually better than using a cell phone,” Steve grinned: “So Gracie is a Sentinel as well. She’s the eagle we saw last night?”

“Yeah, she was visiting me, probably not knowing you’d be there. Her senses aren’t as strong as mine but kids usually forget that they had these abilities until they’re older.”

“That happened to you?” Steve asked and helped Danny up, walking with him back to where some EMTs were.

“I don’t remember having them as a kid but I must have. Jim and Blair found out that pretty much everyone did forget them at one point and getting them again is hurtful.”

“How so?”

“Imagine having a bullet hole but on your whole skin, the wind burns like fire, the smell is so strong as if you were with decaying flesh for days, the light even when you close your eyes is too bright and causes you incredible pain while leaves brushing against another sound like a gunshot inside your ear.”

Steve winced: “I bet that can drive someone crazy.”

“It can. I was lucky Jim heard me screaming. Blair could help me though he wasn’t actually my Guide but he knew the tricks. So I promised myself that I will stay with Grace wherever she’ll go to prevent her from forgetting or losing her abilities.” Danny said and sighed when he suddenly felt pain on his skin: “Steve what?”

“You’re fine, Danno. Keep talking,” Steve pleaded while an EMT already checked him over, applying some antiseptic to a nasty cut on his shoulder: “Dial down your touch sense.”

Danny did and was surprised he could actually go to a zero level where it didn’t hurt at all. Grace then came running and threw her arms around him and he didn’t feel it: “I’m fine monkey,”

“You don’t feel anything, do you?” she asked and Steve looked startled.

“Yep. Which is dangerous, I know but as long as it doesn’t happen for long…” Danny said and Steve nodded at him: “I did that when I got shot and knew I had to be your backup.”

Steve nodded, looking a bit grim but accepting anyways: “So Grace, flying is fun, huh?”

She giggled: “Like you cannot imagine. But panthers fit you. You’re both instinctual, strong and fight dirty.”

Steve grinned: “You bet, but only to Danno here.”

Dialing up his touch, Danny enjoyed having Grace’ arms around him and Steve’s warm shoulder brushing against his good one. He could barely feel the stitches.

~*~

They were sitting out on the lanai when Danny suddenly sat up straighter: “I don’t believe it,” he said and looked at Steve: “I wish they’d given me a warning they’ll come over here.”

Steve frowned and shrugged: “Who?”

Danny grinned merely and was really glad that they had cleaned Steve’s whole house earlier that day to make it Sentinel-friendly. Now Grace could stay as well and Steve had ordered him to move in already. Danny smiled brightly and told him about his own neighbors being way too loud.

A car stopped in front of the house and Danny said: “Out in the back.” In barely more than a whisper which made Steve smile in understanding.

Danny stood then, letting himself be wrapped in a big guy’s hug before the shorter one, with the curly hair hugged him tightly as well. The bigger guy’s eyes settled on Steve quickly after that: “Chief,”

“Yes Jim?” Blair asked and followed Jim’s gaze to where Steve was sitting. 

“Jim, Blair, this is my Guide Steve,” Danny introduced and indicated Steve which was which. 

“Oh man! It’s good that you found your Guide!” Blair literally jumped up and down, sparkling how happy he was.

“I found him,” Steve replied with a smirk: “He was just there one day and I picked him.”

“Oh right, McGarrett, keep dreaming!” Danny replied and went to grab two beers for Jim and Blair.

“You’re working for me, don’t forget that!” Steve called after him in not more than a whisper.

Danny returned and flipped him off: “We’re working for the governor and if I have to remind you, you’d be dead by now if it weren’t for me.”

Steve shrugged: “Can’t really argue with that.”

Blair immediately tensed: “No no no, you’re the Guide, you’re not supposed to make him freak out while under stress. That usually triggers zone outs faster than a high concentration on one sense. You’re there to ground him and protect him when he’s not able to do so himself…”

Jim shrugged: “But if it works for them so far?”

Blair shook his head: “A Guide is always supposed to be the more rational one, the one grounding the Sentinel and being calm.”

Danny started laughing so hard that Steve had to punch him lightly to get him to stop. Danny then explained, still chuckling: “He’s the one that’s crazy, reckless and has the stupidest ideas on this whole goddamn pineapple cursed island.”

“A Crazy Guide,” Blair said and frowned: “Never happened before…”

Steve looked actually offended: “Well, it works for us anyways,…at least the last few days.”

Shrugging, Danny agreed: “It’s true though. What else you should know is that we have the same spirit animal.”

Blair seriously gaped at them: “That’s pretty uncommon because usually that means a lot of unbalance between Sentinel and Guide. I’m surprised that you get along so well.”

Steve shrugged: “But it could also be that I don’t let him do stuff because we’re evenly matched and no one is actually stronger in getting their way?”

“I can’t believe you just said that!” Danny said, hands gesturing: “You always run off and leave me to wonder what the hell is going on next and then you show up shoving suspects into a shark cage, throw them halfway off a building and not to mention the grenade to open a door! I always tried stopping you and asked you to be a lot more considerate. And you don’t.”

Blair smiled slightly then: “Oh, Jim and I had the same disagreements about things. Might just be normal then. Besides, we don’t have that many normal sentinel-guide relationships to know what’s the norm.”

“How many are there?” Steve asked.

“We know of one in DC who found their Guide and the strange thing is, the Sentinel is actually a few years younger that the Guide. Then there’s one where the Sentinel is actually a leader and his Guide has no patience to travel to the spirit world whatsoever and it still works. We have a couple of more Sentinels that are currently unbound though.”

Steve shrugged: “Looks like we’re fine then.”

“Yes, of course you are! You wouldn’t be his Guide if it would kill you while being so,” Blair said and shrugged: “I found out that some kids actually never lost their senses as much as toned them down to not be obvious for their people around them.”

“What special ability do we Guides have?” Steve asked and Jim frowned and Blair grinned: “Call it a sixth sense. We feel part of their feelings when extreme. Like Jim here once was hurt and I could feel it over miles.”

“That explains a bit I guess…” Steve shrugged: “I sometimes felt weirdly guilty when I treated a suspect differently but I knew it wasn’t me, or when we got shot at it was an unease right before…”

Danny grinned happily because that was good that he may be able to influence Steve that way.

“We know one pair that can talk in thoughts, basically they’re always in the spirit world with half their mind and talk to their animals there. If you’re constantly threatened, you may find it helpful.” Blair said and nursed his beer.

Danno remembered the first few weeks after his senses came back online and he hadn’t been able to drink anything besides tea and water. Beer and wine was not messing with him that much anymore but stronger stuff did.

They fell silent after a while and relaxed on the lanai, enjoying the sound of the waves hitting the beach. Danny was glad they were all relaxed and Steve liked those two.

~*~

“Daddy?” Grace asked him the next day and walked into the house. Rachel had brought her over, originally wanting to drive to Danny’s apartment but Grace had said he’d be living with Steve now and pointed out the way.

Danny woke up when he heard Grace, sliding out of bed careful not to wake Steve, glad to hear his heart beat hadn’t changed. He quickly expanded his senses to Jim who had woken though: “It’s my daughter, Jim. Get back to sleep,” he reassured and went down to open the door for Rachel and Grace.

“Sorry, I intended to be awake long before now…” he smiled and hugged Grace: “Two friends stopped by though.”

“Jim and Blair?” Grace asked with a smile and jumped: “I can’t wait to see them!”

Rachel looked unsure for a moment before she remembered: “Those two who helped you deal with your senses?”

“Yeah, they just stopped by last night.” Danny shrugged: “Steve finally knows about my senses as well because I had to find his sister and therefore used them.”

“How did you manage?” Rachel asked kindly and they moved to the lanai, Danny smiling when he heard Steve waking up and asking for him softly.

Grace laughed: “Steve’s Daddy’s Guide.” She then run up the stairs, knowing this would wake Blair as well: “Uncle Steve!”

Danny followed with his ears as Grace jumped onto the bed and cuddled Steve. He snorted and explained this to Rachel who also had to smile.

Blair and Jim then emerged and came downstairs, Blair already talking about how Rachel did a great job in keeping Danny sane and all that.

Steve appeared then with Gracie on her arm and started making coffee. Rachel declined and left then.

“Sentinel Jim, Guide Blair, nice to finally meet you,” Grace said and smiled up at them. Danny ruffled her head and loved that she grounded him nearly as much as Steve did.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Blair smiled widely and Jim nodded. It was Jim who said: “Your senses are still developing but you know your spirit guide.”

“Yes, I have watched you last night. I am the sea eagle spirit,” Grace said and looked at Blair: “Danno wanted to tell you about me but didn’t want you to make me your pet project.”

Blair actually looked shocked at the thought: “I would never so that to you. I mean it would be interesting to know a bit about how you learned about your abilities but no pressure.”

Grace nodded: “Well, Daddy realized I could hear things Mom couldn’t when we both turned to where a glass had fallen down but it was too far away to actually hear it. He then told me how to control them and taught me about my spirit guide.”

“I will make sure that she won’t forget her abilities and then have to have a crash course like I had in the forest. Not if I can avoid it.” Said Danny and helped himself to a cup of coffee.

“I promise to watch out for you as well, Grace,” Blair offered: “If you need help, you call me.”

Grace accepted and asked for Kono and surfing lessons. 

~*~

It was months later, that Rachel summoned Danny and Steve. She knew they were inseparable and what she had to tell them affected them both.

Danny looked as if he already knew. And he did. He got the warning from Grace a day before already because she had heard Step-Stan talking about moving to Florida.

“Stan, Grace and I will be moving to Florida in three months.” Said Rachel and looked at both men.

Steve looked hurt right before a mask of calm covered his face and Danny sighed: “I know.”

“You know?” Rachel asked and Grace then appeared from her room.

“I told him last night,” she said and hugged both Steve and Danny: “I could hear you and Step-Stan.”

“But we were-“

“Mom, I’m a Sentinel as well as Dad.” She said, rolling her eyes: “I’m not that strong yet though because I can only be as strong as Danno is when I have my own Guide.”

Rachel really looked shocked: “Grace…You’re not making this up, are you?”

“When I first met her, she could tell we had been in an explosion three days earlier,” Steve said and shrugged: “She also could smell that I am Danno’s Guide.”

“Not to mention that she picked up the guy that tried to blow up the governor’s secretary.” Danny said and shrugged: “Sorry, Rachel but our daughter is a Sentinel.”

“Well, that definitely changes things…” 

Steve still looked sick and murderous. Danny would have to talk to Steve about it because while Danny really wanted to stay with Steve, losing Grace was equally hard.

“Mom?” Grace asked carefully: “I don’t want to leave…”

Rachel sighed and shook her head: “I can’t leave you here. Its not acceptable.”

“Well, considering that Uncle Steve and Daddy’s bond cannot be broken, they’re more suited in taking care of me since you and Stan already argue a lot,” Grace said and surprised everyone.

Rachel gaped at her: “Grace, I cannot leave you here. Its just not working out.”

“But you can expect of Dad –and Steve now- to leave everything behind every time you move? Expect me to leave my friends behind again?” and damn, that kid could argue like an adult. Danno was proud of her and really happy that his talking streaks had passed on to his daughter in the best way possible.

“Well, looks like we’ll see each other in front of a court again,” Rachel said to Danny and Grace rolled her eyes: “I’ll be right there Dad, just let me grab my bag.”

Rachel’s eyes watered then because she knew that second that she had lost.

Danny looked sad for her but at the same time happy: “Now you know how I felt when you decided to leave for Hawaii with my daughter.”

~*~

Thanks to the governor, they got an early trial and when Danny’s lawyer asked about the soap Grace needed for her skin, Rachel couldn’t answer and Danny had shrugged and told the judge exactly what she needed. He also brought up the fact that his chosen family of Kono, Chin, Steve and him was always there for Grace.

In the end it was too easy because Grace had stated she needed her Dad to teach her things her mom couldn’t. When the lawyer asked her what that was, she had simply shrugged: “I have a spirit animal and Mom doesn’t know anything about that.”

“A spirit animal?” the lawyer was short from laughing but Rachel shook her head: “She is right. I don’t know anything about that.”

“Her spirit animal is a sea eagle,” Danny supplied and shrugged: “We’re about to be interrupted,” both Danny and Grace said the exact moment before the doors opened and Stan walked in, followed by Blair and Jim: “I swear we tried holding him up,”

Grace smiled: “Sentinel Jim, Guide Blair!” 

That lead to Blair explaining exactly what it was and the judge looked seriously amazed and it was pretty easy to see the outcome of that whole custody fighting.

~*~

“You know Steve, it will take another few years before I will have to worry about Grace and boyfriends…that’s all I’m saying.” Danny smiled and could then hear Grace coming into his hearing range. Kono had taught her surfing all afternoon while Steve and Danny had taken some private time.

“Right, and then you’ll do what? Shoot everyone besides the-“ Danny interrupted Steve with a kiss and indicated Grace was in hearing range. Steve too gladly kissed back.

“Dad! Uncle Steve! You won’t believe what happened today!?” she squealed excited and jumped up and down.

Danny dragged her close, hugging her and still being happy that he got custody half a year earlier: “What happened, monkey?”

“I met my Guide.”

Steve just started laughing.

The End


End file.
